Fading Moon
by OnceInABlueSun
Summary: "The moon will fade from the sky until the kit of rain brings peace to the clans…." Gorsekit and Pinekit are the kits of Bramblesky and Rainbreeze, but no one is safe. A mysterious cat is helping lead the clans down a path of endless blood and it's up to the two siblings to decode a strange prophecy before it's too late. (Sequel to Stars Dawn) Rated T just to be safe.
1. AllegiancesPrologue

**Hi everybody! OnceInABlueSun and Petalwish here! That's right, this is the sequel to Stars Dawn! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**ALLEGIANCES **

**WindClan**

Leader: Cloudstar-pure white tom with blue eyes

Deputy: Crowmist-black she-cat with yellow eyes

Medicine cat: Dawnfire-orange and white spotted she-cat with blue eyes (Apprentice: Sweetpaw)

Warriors:

Redwing-bright ginger colored she-cat with white markings on her face and tail and brown eyes

Shortstripe-dark gray tom with white stripes on his back and green eyes

Hawkthorn-brown tabby tom with green eyes

Snowspirit-skinny white tom with amber eyes

Branchfall-white and brown she-cat with blue eyes

Vinetail-black she-cat with white chest and paws

Jaybreeze-fluffy gray tom with amber eyes

Echoblaze-black and brown she-cat with blue eyes

Swiftdawn-black she-cat with gray swirls and green eyes

Wildflame-white tom with amber eyes

Lilyflight-dark ginger she-cat with sky blue eyes

Emberpool-tawny colored she-cat with brown eyes

Rainbreeze-gray and white tom with blue eyes (Apprentice: Stripepaw)

Moorleap-sandy brown tom with green eyes (Apprentice Shadepaw)

Softwhisker-fluffy white she-cat with blue eyes (Apprentice: Harepaw)

Poolflower-gray she-cat with blue eyes

Talonclaw-sandy colored tom with amber eyes

Darkcloud-black tom brown eyes

Apprentices:

Sweetpaw-tortoiseshell she-cat with with amber eyes

Shadepaw-gray tom with brown eyes

Stripepaw-ginger tabby with yellow eyes

Harepaw-white tom with green eyes

Queens:

Bramblesky-brown she-cat with fluffy ears and dark blue eyes, (mother to Rainbreeze's kits: Pinekit-brown and white she-kit with unusual gray eyes and Gorsekit-tortoiseshell tom with brown eyes)

Littlestrike-tan she-cat with blue eyes, (mother to Wildflame's kit: Tanglekit-white she-kit with tan markings on her face and bright blue eyes)

Elders:

Patchfeather-dark brown tom with green eyes

Clayfoot-tortoiseshell she-cat with one green eye and one blue eye

Fawnheart-jet black tom with amber eyes

Chippedbird-silver tabby tom with dark blue eyes

**RiverClan**

Leader: Runningstar-brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

Deputy: Echobird-gray she-cat with blue eyes

Medicine cat: Dewspirit-light gray she-cat with white stripes and blue eyes

Warriors

Emberleaf-dark ginger tom

Badgertooth-huge brown tom with black paws and green eyes

Leopardstrike-spotted tan she-cat with yellow eyes

Frogwater-black and brown tom with green eyes

Ferntail-black she-cat with amber eyes and gray tail

Fluffynose-long haired white tom with gray spots blue eyes

Shiningheart-pretty tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Dawnpelt-tan and ginger she-cat with green eyes

Snakestripe-black tom with long tail and blue eyes

Apprentices:

Mintpaw-silver she-cat with blue eyes

Beetlepaw-brown tom with green eyes

Bluekit-small blue-gray she-cat with brown eyes

Queens:

Smallfern-tiny black she-cat with amber eyes, (Mother to Frogwater's kits: Strikekit-black tom with white markings and amber eyes and Waterkit-small blue-gray tom-kit with brown eyes)

Elders:

Palesplash-white she-cat with blue eyes

**ShadowClan**

Leader: Fallowstar-pure white she-cat with amber eyes and ginger spots

Deputy: Clawstrike-dark ginger tom with amber eyes

Medicine cat: Hiddenleaf-jet black tom with deep green eyes

Warriors:

Cinderwing-gray she-cat with blue eyes

Nightpool-black she-cat with hazel eyes and gray markings on her face

Badgerscar-white tom with brown markings on his face and dark green eyes

Twanyfur-tawny she-cat with bright blue eyes

Forbiddensun-deep dark gray tom with a single patch of ginger and blue eyes

Hollywish-tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Darkfeather-dark ginger tom with amber eyes

Serpentvenom-bright ginger she-cat with hazel eyes

Apprentices:

Cherrypaw-gray she-cat with yellow eyes

Tigerpaw-dark brown tom with blue eyes

Queens:

Redflash-red colored she-cat, (Expecting Badgerscar's kits)

Elders:

Wolfears-gray tom with blue eyes

Deadtail-dark brown she-cat with no tail and green eyes

**ThunderClan**

Leader: Boltstar-dark brown tom with lighter brown spots and blue eyes

Deputy: Heatstorm-large ginger tom with hazel eyes

Medicine cat: Littlesong-gray she-cat with white markings on her face and green eyes (Apprentice Tinytail)

Warriors:

Frostshine-pure white she-cat with light blue eyes

Blazewillow-huge reddish orange tom with amber eyes

Forestclaw-greenish gray tom with big paws and blue eyes

Cinderlake-gray she-cat with blue eyes

Pinepelt-brown tabby she-cat with blue eye

Dawnwing-fluffy white she cat with dark gray spots and blue eyes

Hailfeather-pure white tom with bright amber eyes

Larkflight-muscular black she-cat with green eyes

Kinkpelt-ginger she-cat with brown eyes

Apprentices:

Tinytail-small white tom with ginger spots and blue eyes (med. cat app)

Swallowpaw-silver she-cat with green eyes

Queens:

Blackwing-jet black she-cat with green eyes, (Mother to Hailfeather's kits: Yellowkit-gray she-kit with yellow eyes, Fangkit-white tom-kit with amber eyes and Sandkit-sandy colored she-kit with green eyes)

Elders:

Minteye-black she-cat with with mint green eyes

* * *

**PROLOGUE **

Moorleap padded towards the lake, his brown fur blowing in the breeze. It had been three moons since Alice's death and he hadn't gotten much better. Crowmist had suspended him from patrols for a while but he was so depressed he was considering retiring to the elders den. The only thing that would brighten his spirits were kits, preferably Bramblesky and Rainbreeze's kits. He felt a connection to them, they were technically Alice's kin, since Bramblesky was practically her sister. As the lake came into view Moorleap managed a faint smile, he didn't go to gatherings anymore, instead every full moon he spent the night on Alice's grave telling her everything that had happened in the last moon. Settling down he looked up at Silver Pelt imagining Alice's smiling face, her faded blue eyes and her grey calico pelt.

"Well Alice this moons been about the same, Bramblesky had her kits. Their names are Pinekit who is and white and brown she-kit with these really pretty gray eyes and of course Gorsekit who is a tortoiseshell tom with brown eyes. Their quite adventurous, Bramblesky sure has her paws full with them, but they're so cute! That's the highlight this moon, also Sweetpaw became Dawnfire's apprentice, Stripepaw is Rainbreeze's, Harepaw is Softwhisker's and I got Shadepaw. He's been fun to train and I'd like to think I'm making him into a fine warrior, he's very excited about everything. As usual Poolflower is trying to make a move on me but I just don't like her, she's pretty but I promise I won't ever like any she-cat ever again! The saddest part about this moon is definitely the deaths of Gorseshadow, Snailshell and my mother, Raintail. They passed away due to greencough and Patchfeather hasn't been the same since, even though Clayfoot, Fawnheart and Chippedbird joined him in the elders den. Tanglekit has gotten into trouble but she does it so cutely Littlestrike never stays mad for longer than a few moments. She and Pinekit are best buddies and Gorsekit seems to have a crush on her just a little. Its quite funny actually, but besides that not much else has happened in this moon. I've heard the gatherings have been hostile, ShadowClan's new leader Fallowstar is especially rude, but I wouldn't know, I haven't been to any as you know. I just hope it doesn't come down to a big battle or anything like before. Boltstar and Runningstar are very calm and polite so no problems there. Anyway that's what happened this moon. I love you Alice and I can't wait to join you in StarClan," Moorleap rested his head on a patch of grass that was starting to grow over Alice's grave. He closed his eyes and fell into a deep slumber, where he dreamed of all the good times he had with Alice.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the Prologue! Please review and check out my other story The Siblings!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Here is chapter 1! :) **

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

**(Gorsekit's POV) **

Gorsekit blinked open his eyes, his sister Pinekit was prodding him awake, "Gorsekit! Gorsekit wake up!" she hissed.

"What?" he muttered sleepily.

"Rainbreeze is here!" He sat up to see his father walking into the den. Gorsekit's mother Bramblesky murmured a quiet greeting to her mate and licked him on the cheek.

Rainbreeze looked down at them, "They've grown so much!" he purred, Gorsekit puffed out his chest.

"Say hi to your father kits," Bramblesky murmured.

"Hi!" both kits squeaked. Rainbreeze purred again and Gorsekit stared at his father, he was gray and white with blue eyes. He glanced down at his own pelt, it was tortoiseshell. He wondered if his father was disappointed that he didn't have a son who looked like him. He looked over at Pinekit, she was Bramblesky's spitting image, except for her gray eyes and white fluff. Gorsekit's mother and father talked for awhile, then with a nod Rainbreeze exited the den.

Bramblesky began licking Pinekit, "Mom!" she mewed in protest, Gorsekit giggled.

"Tanglekit's apprentice ceremony is today and I don't want my kits looking like a pair of dirty foxes!" she meowed finishing Pinekit and moving onto Gorsekit.

"Oh, yeah!" Pinekit mewed, "I can't wait till were apprentices! I'll be the best warrior WindClan's ever seen!"

"I'm sure you will," she purred standing back to admire her work, "Ok now you two go play, but don't get dirty!"

They nodded and shot out of the den, "Who will we play with when Tanglekit is gone?" Pinekit wondered aloud.

"No need to worry about that," Cloudstar's meow made Gorsekit jump, "Emberpool has just told me she is expecting Darkcloud's kits!"

"That's great!" Bramblesky exclaimed padding out of the nursery.

The old leader nodded and glanced at Tanglekit who was getting washed over by the medicine cat den. He waved his tail to Bramblesky and padded over to the Tall Rock, "Let all cats old enough to sleep under the stars join here for a clan meeting," he yowled jumping onto the rock. Gorsekit followed Bramblesky and Pinekit over to the crowd of gathering cats. Cloudstar glanced over the crowd and began the ceremony, "Tanglekit please step forward," the white she-kit did as she was told, "Tanglekit, from this moment on until you receive your warrior name you shall be known as Tanglepaw! Your mentor will be Echoblaze, she is a brave and wise warrior and I know she will pass these traits onto you."

Tanglepaw touched noses with her mentor, "Tanglepaw! Tanglepaw!" the clan cheered. Gorsekit couldn't help but admire how beautiful she looked in the sunlight.

"Also," Cloudstar meowed, "Emberpool has announced she is expecting Darkcloud's kits!" The cats nodded their approval and Cloudstar dismissed them with a flick of his tail.

Gorsekit followed his sister over to the new apprentice, "Congratulations!" Pinekit meowed to her best friend.

"Thanks!" Tanglepaw replied.

Gorsekit just stood there and stared, she was so pretty! "Gorsekit!" Pinekit's hiss woke him from his trance.

"Congrats," he mumbled.

"Th-thanks," Tanglepaw blushed.

Pinekit lead him away, "Somebody's got a crush!" she meowed when Tanglepaw was out of earshot.

"I do not!" he growled.

Pinekit rolled her eyes, "Yeah right!" He ignored her and tried to sneak one last glance at the new apprentice but she was swallowed by the crowd.

* * *

Gorsekit felt his mother lick him gently on the head, "Goodnight," she murmured.

"Goodnight," he mewed sleepily feeling his eyes close, he barely heard Pinekit say goodnight.

Suddenly the sound of pouring rain pounded in his ears, he opened his eyes to see that he was sitting on an island. This must be the island where the gatherings take place! He thought to himself. Just then he heard a strange voice, "The moon will fade from the sky until the kit of rain brings peace to the clans…."

"Who-who's there?" he asked looking around, no reply. "Come out! I'll fight you if I have to!" he yelled.

"Gorsekit! Gorsekit!" he opened his eyes to see Bramblesky, "Shh dear, Emberpool is trying to sleep," she meowed softly.

"Sorry," he muttered settling back down, he thought of his dream, what did it mean?

* * *

**Hope you liked chapter 1! Please review! Also me and Petalwish have decided to have a contest! If you can guess who the cat on the cover is correctly then you get to name one of Emberpool's kits! Put your answer in your review! :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the wait, here is chapter 2!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

**(Pinekit's POV)**

"Moss-ball?"

"No"

"Rabbit tag?"

"No"

"We could ask for a badger ride?"

"No"

"How about we-" Gorsekit began.

"Sneak out of camp! Great idea!" Pinekit exclaimed.

Gorsekit's brown eyes widened and he stared at his sister as though she'd just sprouted wings, "But we'd get in trouble!" he protested.

"Only if we're caught, come on!" Pinekit meowed racing towards the dirt-place.

"Where are you going?" Bramblesky asked stepping in front of her kits.

"Dirt-place!" Gorsekit explained, Bramblesky's eyes narrowed questioningly, "I mean near the Dirt-place, to play," Gorsekit meowed slowly, Pinekit resisted the urge to claw him over the muzzle, Bramblesky nodded and padded over to where Emberpool was sitting outside the nursery.

"Nice save" Pinekit muttered, Gorsekit just flicked his tail and began to head towards the Dirt-place. Muttering under her breath Pinekit followed, wrinkling her nose at the foul stench that reached her nostrils.

"Yuck!" Gorsekit exclaimed, Pinekit slapped her tail over his mouth before turning to face the small tunnel that lead to the moor.

"Freedom!" she mewed softly before plunging into the tunnel, it stunk like fox-dung. She tried her best not to breath as she padded quickly through it.

Once out she gasped for air and took a deep breath, before turning to face WindClan's territory, her territory.

Gorsekit tumbled from the tunnel, "Wow" he breathed, Pinekit just nodded, she was too amazed to speak. The moor seemed to stretch on for miles, birds chirped as they flew in the sky, a warm yet chilly breeze ruffled the two kits fur as they stared out at their territory.

"We have a lot of exploring to do! Come on!" Pinekit yowled beginning to make her way down the hill and towards WindClan's hunting grounds, Gorsekit followed more warily but Pinekit could see excitement in his eyes as the lake grew closer and closer.

* * *

Pinekit splashed water onto Gorsekit, he yelped and shook out his tortoiseshell fur splattering Pinekit with water drops. "Hey!" she exclaimed.

"You started it!" Gorsekit challenged breathing water into his cheeks before spitting it out at his sister.

"Ewwwww!" Pinekit squeaked splashing more water at her brother. He splashed back and Pinekit charged at him knocking him into the lake.

"Help!" he yowled.

"Shhhhh! Just stand up!" Pinekit whispered, Gorsekit does, the water gently laps his paws and he blushed.

"Oh...well just help me up!" he begged extending a paw. Pinekit takes it in her teeth and before she knew it she was sitting in the lake, fur drenched.

"You didn't!" she squealed, Gorsekit stuck his tongue out. Pinekit pounced on her brother and they began to tussle at the bank of the lake, finally Pinekit looked up at the sky, "Its already sun high! "We need to get back to camp!" she exclaimed.

Gorsekit got to his paws and shook out his wet fur, "How do we explain this?" he asked.

"We'll figure that out later! Come on!" Pinekit meowed rushing towards the WindClan camp, Gorsekit hard her paws, they make it, almost.

"Look!" Gorsekit meowed flicking his tail towards a fluffy white rabbit that is sitting nearby.

"Let's catch it!" Pinekit decided. Before Gorsekit could reply she rushed towards the rabbit, it easily scented her and bolted for the nearest rabbit hole, "Mouse-dung!" Pinekit muttered. Just then a large fox appeared from the ThunderClan territory, it snarled ran towards the kits.

"RUN!" Gorsekit yowled and they bolted towards camp. Pinekit glanced behind her, the fox was gaining.

Not looking where she was going Pinekit bumped into a soft fluffy tree like thing, looking up she see's Rainbreeze staring down at her, "Well, well, well."

* * *

**Uh oh! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! :) Also for the cover contest, we have some really close answers but none are correct...(Hint: The first word is Pool, but it's not Cloud or Feather.) First person to get it correct wins!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait (Again!) Here is chapter 3...**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

**(Gorsekit's POV)**

"Explain yourselves!" Rainbreeze growled flicking his tail irritably.

"Well we um," Gorsekit stuttered.

"It was Gorsekit's idea!" Pinekit blurted, Gorsekit's eyes widened.

Rainbreeze turned to his son, "Is this true?"

"No!" he meowed defensively.

His father narrowed his eyes, then sighed, "Cloudstar will decide what to do with you," he meowed motioning for his kits to follow him. Gorsekit shot Pinekit an angry look and padded after Rainbreeze.

* * *

"I am very disappointed in you both," Cloudstar meowed, Gorsekit hung his head, I should have never listened to Pinekit! He thought bitterly. "I would delay your apprentice ceremony, but the elders need someone to help change their bedding and check them for ticks...so you two will be taking care of that for the next moon."

"Yes Cloudstar," the two siblings mumbled. Cloudstar nodded and motioned for them to go, for the first time Gorsekit noticed how old the leader looked.

"This is all your fault!" Pinekit growled as they padded out of the den.

"My fault!" Gorsekit hissed, "It was your idea in the first place!"

Pinekit muttered something he didn't catch just as Tanglepaw ran up to them, "So?" she asked.

"We have to take care of the elders for the next moon," Pinekit grumbled.

"Lucky break," Tanglepaw commented, "He could have made it more."

Pinekit shrugged, "I guess. You wanna share a rabbit?"

"Sure!" their old denmate meowed following Pinekit towards the prey-pile.

Gorsekit watched them go, just then a yowl came from the nursery and Bramblesky ran out. "What is it?" Gorsekit asked running over to his mom.

"It's Emberpool she's having her kits!" she meowed as Dawnfire padded out of the medicine den.

"So soon?" Dawnfire commented.

Bramblesky nodded, "I'm worried to," she meowed.

The old medicine cat looked thoughtful for a second, she turned to Sweetpaw who was shuffling nervously outside the den and meowed, "Fetch me some poppy seeds, three will do, Bramblesky inform Darkcloud but don't let him come in, Gorsekit find a stick for Emberpool to bite down on, giving birth this early is bound to be painful." Gorsekit looked surprised, then nodded and went to find a stick. He choose a long stick and brought it into the nursery. Emberpool was laying in her nest, a look of utter pain on her face. Dawnfire was standing over the queen while Sweetpaw was nervously shuffling the poppy seeds beside her. "Breathe," the medicine cat instructed Emberpool, just then she noticed Gorsekit, "Did you get the stick?" Gorsekit nodded, "Good, bring it over here," she meowed, he walked over and set the stick down in front of her, she studied it then instructed Emberpool to bite down on it, the queen did as she was told. Gorsekit watched as the queen's belly rippled and a light tan she-kit slid into the nest. Sweetpaw quickly bent down and popped the sac around it, she then began to lick her. The kit coughed feebly and let out a mew.

"Everything looks good," Sweetpaw meowed to her mentor as two more bundles slid into the nest, a light silver she-kit and a black tom. Dawnfire picked up the tom and began to lick him while Sweetpaw set down the tan kit and picked up the silver one. When they were warm and mewing they were placed by their mother's belly. "Does she have her milk this early?" Sweetpaw asked.

"She should," Dawnfire replied, "Just in case fetch some borage leaves, oh and tell Darkcloud he can come in on your way back." Sweetpaw nodded and Gorsekit watched as she exited the den, he turned to Dawnfire who was staring at Emberpool nervously.

"Everything ok?" he asked.

She looked at him, worry in her expression, "Earlier I felt four kits, but only three have come out," she meowed, just then Emberpool let out an ear piercing yowl and another kit slithered out. It was sliver like the other one but with a white tail tip. Dawnfire popped the sac and began to lick it but it didn't let out any mew, the medicine cat stopped licking it, "She's dead," she said bluntly. Gorsekit closed his eyes in sadness.

"What?!" Emberpool rasped.

"This one is dead," Dawnfire told her holding the kit for her to see.

"Her name is Lilackit, put her with her brother and sisters," the queen growled.

"But-" Dawnfire started.

"Put her with her siblings!" Emberpool demanded. The medicine cat sighed and set the she-kit down in the nest, just then Sweetpaw and Darkcloud padded in.

"How is she? How many? Can I see them?" Darkcloud asked.

"She's fine just tired, there are four and-" the medicine cat gulped, "One is dead."

Darkcloud's face dropped, "Dead?" he repeated.

Emberpool nodded sadly, "I named her, Lilackit," she brightened, "Help me name the other ones!" she meowed.

"Ok," he purred padding over to sit beside her, "How about we name the tan one Fawnkit."

Emberpool nodded, "The sliver one can be Lavenderkit, but what about the tom?"

"Ravenkit," Gorsekit suggested.

"Perfect," Emberpool purred, "Thank you Gorsekit."

He nodded sheepishly. "Let's leave Emberpool to rest," Dawnfire suggested giving the queen some borage and poppy seeds, "It's a hard thing to have kits this early." Gorsekit dipped his head and exited the den, I need to tell Pinekit, he thought padding off to find his sister.

Behind him Cloudstar sat staring, "The kit off rain," he murmured.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! BrambleBerryStar PM'd me Poolflower and she was the first so congrats she created Lilackit, Fawnkit, and Lavenderkit. Also tell me in your review if you like Poolflower or hate her guts and want her to die a horrible death! (I know I do) :)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the wait! Here is chapter 4...**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

**(Pinekit's POV)**

Pinekit wrinkled her nose as she pressed a mouse-bile soaked leaf onto Clayfoot's back, the tortoiseshell she-cat relaxed as the large brown tick slid from her back. She flexed her muscles, "Ahh...that felt good..." she murmured half to herself. Pinekit flicked her ears, no thank you? She thought crossly but she just nodded to the old she-cat before padding over to Patchfeather, the old dark brown tom just grew older by the days, he was already an elder when Pinekit's mother first came to the Clan, Pinekit didn't even want to know how many moons old the tom was.

"Patchfeather?" she started sweetly, "Do you have any aching joints? Ticks? Is your bedding alright?" Patchfeather turned his head just a tiny bit.

"Pinekit" he rasped, Pinekit's fur tingled along her spine. "Do you know what...lovely...gray eyes you have?" he asked almost silently, Pinekit settled beside the old tom.

"Patchfeather? Do you need anything?" she asked quietly.

The old tom stared up at her, "So much like Larkwing," he whispered, then his eyes widened, "Larkwing!" he called slumping into his nest.

Pinekit's fur began to bristle, Clayfoot and Chippedbird rushed to their denmates side, "Patchfeather! Patchfeather!" they yowled, no response, they turn to Pinekit eyes glazed.

"He's gone isn't he?" Pinekit murmured resting her tail on the old toms flank.

Clayfoot nodded, "Go and get Fawnheart and Gorsekit, they're in the nursery!" she ordered before turning back to Patchfeather. Pinekit stumbled from the den her mind whirling, who's Larkwing? She wondered, she was so intent on thinking about the she-cat Patchfeather mentioned before he died that she doesn't notice Cloudstar approaching and she accidentally bumped into WindClan's leader.

"Pinekit? What's wrong?" Cloudstar demanded.

"Patchfeather's...dead!" Pinekit wailed louder than she meant to, Cloudstar's eyes glaze but he licked Pinekit gently on the forehead.

"He was very old little one...he lived a long and hard life. He will be missed but he will also be able to be in StarClan with-"

"Larkwing" Pinekit interrupted, Cloudstar looked surprised for a moment but then nodded. He signalling for Sweetpaw to come, the medicine cat apprentice bounded over.

"Get Pinekit something for shock." he mumbled, Sweetpaw nodded before dashing into the medicine den, "Stay here," Cloudstar ordered.

"But I told Clayfoot I'd get Fawnheart and Gorsekit!" Pinekit protested.

Cloudstar rested his tail on her flank, "I'll get them," he promised before heading towards the nursery. Pinekit sighed, she was tired but she wouldn't dream of sleeping at a time like this. Larkwing...Larkwing...the name buzzed through her mind as settled down in the sandy clearing. Her Clanmates were buzzing like crickets as the news was spread about Patchfeather's death. Pinekit yawned and lapped up the thyme Sweetpaw brought her, without meaning to she fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

* * *

Upon waking Pinekit looked around confused, she blinked a few times before realizing she was in a feather lined nest in the medicine den. To her surprise, Ravenkit is stretched out beside her. Pinekit sniffed his pelt for any sign of injury, she can sense none. She shifted her weight and she struggled to get to her paws, as she does, Ravenkit stirred.

"Pinekit!" he exclaimed, "Your awake!" he added happily. Pinekit blinked, her gray eyes shinning. Ravenkit stared at her for a moment before shaking out his fur.

"How long was I asleep?" Pinekit asked.

Ravenkit's gaze darkened, "A whole two sunrises, I'd almost given up hope..." his voice cracked, but he continued with a lighter tone, "But your awake now!" Pinekit nodded as she began to stumble towards the entrance of the den. I was asleep for a whole two days because of shock?! She blinked a few more times to clear her vision as she padded into the clearing, Ravenkit followed, his black fur brushed along her flank and Pinekit's fur pricked. She glanced shyly at Ravenkit, the wind was rippling his black fur making him look handso-what am I thinking? Pinekit shook her head before heading towards the fresh-kill pile.

Gorsekit bursted from the nursery, "Pinekit!" he yowled racing towards her.

"Did he say Pinekit?" cats heads began to turn and soon Pinekit was surrounded by her Clan. Her father, Rainbreeze pushed through the mash of warriors his blue eyes bright but his gray and white fur prickled. He kept glancing behind him, but Pinekit couldn't see what he was looking at due to all the cats around her.

He licked her forehead, "Thank StarClan your okay..." he murmured. After answering tons of questions Pinekit was finally free, Ravenkit lead her towards the fresh-kill pile. Pinekit's mind was ringing, why was Rainbreeze so angry looking? Or was he sad? Then Pinekit remembered him looking behind him, she glanced across the clearing, her mother, Bramblesky was sitting alone near Dawnfire's den, her head bent and her normally bright blue eyes shadowed in a darkness. Pinekit was about to head towards her but Ravenkit set a rabbit down by her paws.

"Want to share?" he asked.

Pinekit nods shyly, "S...sure!" she stuttered, Ravenkit didn't seem to notice as he took a large bite out of the rabbit, despite only being a moon old Ravenkit looked as old as Pinekit, six moons. With a jolt Pinekit realized, I'm six moons old! I'll be able to be an apprentice! Then she glanced towards Ravenkit, she'll miss her new friend. Without meaning to Pinekit reached out and licked his cheek, Ravenkit looked surprised but purred, Pinekit felt happy for a moment but then she glanced towards her mothers, shadowed eyes and dark expression. What could possibly be wrong between her and Rainbreeze?

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! :) Be sure to check out my new story The Sunlit Claw!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the wait! Hope you enjoy...**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

**(Gorsekit's POV) **

"Pinekit, Gorsekit please step forward," Cloudstar meowed. Gorsekit scurried forward, his sister right behind him. "Pinekit and Grosekit, you have both reached the age of six moons, from this day forward until you receive your warrior names you shall be known as Pinepaw and Gorsepaw. Pinepaw, your mentor will be Poolflower, I hope she will pass down all she knows to you." Pinepaw hurried to touch noses with her new mentor. "And Gorsepaw, your mentor will be Wildflame." Gorsepaw padded over to the white tom and cautiously touched his nose.

"Pinepaw! Gorsepaw! Pinepaw! Gorsepaw!" the clan cheered and Cloudstar dismissed them with a wave of his tail. Gorsepaw stared at the leader, he looked so old, he wondered if he was on his last life or close to it.

"Gorsepaw? Gorsepaw!" he turned around to see Wildflame looking at him, "Gorsepaw were you listening to what I was saying?" his mentor asked.

"No," he replied sheepishly.

"I thought so, well I'll repeat it for you, Pinepaw, Poolflower, you and I are all going to refresh the ThunderClan border."

"Cool!" he meowed, though he was a bit disappointed, he had hoped that if he was alone with his mentor he might get some praise, but he knew it would all go to Pinepaw now. He cared for his sister, he really did, but she always found ways to be better…

* * *

Gorsepaw padded behind Poolflower and his sister. The sun rose high above their heads and reflected off of his fur, he would have been in more awe of the territory had he not already explored it with his sister. Poolflower and Wildflame were talking amongst themselves while he and Pinepaw had a silent staring contest. At last they approached the ThunderClan border, there was a small stream that set them apart and then there was nothing but pitch black woods with a little sunlight seeping through, Gorsepaw shuddered, how could they stand living there?! Wildflame padded up to him, "No need to be scared, it's just dumb-old ThunderClan!" he smiled.

"I'm not afraid!" Gorsepaw muttered under his breath, "Just uneasy…"

Just then he heard a growl from the trees and three ThunderClanners slipped out from behind the trees, one a tiny silver she-cat, one a ginger tom and the last he recognized his description as Boltstar. "What are you doing on ThunderClan territory?" the ginger tom hissed.

Boltstar laid his tail on the toms shoulder, "Heatstorm our quarrel is no longer with WindClan, it never was, it was always Birdstar and you know that." Heatstorm grumbled and went to stand by the silver she-cat. "Greetings Wildflame, Poolflower," their mentors nodded and the ThunderClan leader turned to him and Pinepaw, "And who might these be?"

"These," Wildflame began nudging them forward, "Are our apprentices, Pinepaw and Gorsepaw." Gorsepaw dipped his head respectfully to the leader, who nodded in reply.

"Pleased to meet you," he turned to the silver she-cat, "This is Swallowpaw, today is her final assessment."

Gorsepaw stared at the soon-to-be warrior in awe, he couldn't wait till he became an warrior. "Well we must be going," Poolflower meowed, Gorsepaw thought he saw his sister's mentor and Heatstorm exchange a look, but he figured he must be seeing things, Poolflower a loyal WindClan warrior and Heatstorm working together? Never!

Boltstar dipped his head, "Of course, tell Dawnfire that Littlesong looks forward to seeing her tomorrow."

"We will," Wildflame promised, and with that he watched the ThunderClannners pad away and showed Pinepaw and Gorsepaw how to mark the border, then he lead them back to camp.

* * *

**Again sorry for the wait! Petalwish just PM'd me the next chapter and I don't think anyone will see what's coming! I write the story with her and I didn't see it coming! Remember to review!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, this chapter s from Bramblesky's POV! So enjoy...**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

**(Bramblesky's POV)**

Bramblesky watched Rainbreeze out of the corner of her eye, the former RiverClan warrior was eating a mouse outside the warriors den unaware of his mates watchful stare. Bramblesky was about to approach him but at that moment but one of her kits, also a newly made apprentice bursted into camp. "That was awesome!" Gorsepaw exclaimed his tortoiseshell pelt illuminated against the night sky.

His mentor Wildflame flicked his tail crossly, "Be quiet! You don't want to wake the whole Clan now do you?" he questioned, Gorsepaw ducked his head in embarrassment. Bramblesky sighed, she wished each of her kits were treated fairly but everyone in the Clan just seemed to favor Pinepaw. Even Cloudstar, WindClan's noble Clan leader would avoid Gorsepaw at every cost. He acted as though he were scared of the young tom, that made all the other cats afraid to. Plus out of a litter WindClan cats normally favored the she-kits, StarClan knows why!

Flicking her tail crossly Bramblesky padded over to Rainbreeze, "Aren't you going to do something?" she hissed.

Rainbreeze licked a paw before drawing it over an ear, "I don't know what you mean" he meowed coolly.

Bramblesky's brown fur bristled and she resisted the urge to claw her mate over his muzzle, "Your as blind as a badger! Our Clan is favoring Pinepaw, and Gorsepaw is taking it hard!" she growled.

Rainbreeze just flicked his tail, "You mean your Clan, if Gorsepaw were in RiverClan he'd be treated just as well as Pinepaw, if not more!" he retorted.

Bramblesky's eyes darkened and she stared at her mate in shock, he wants to take my kits away from me! Bramblesky dug her claws into the ground, "You will not take my kits away from me!" she growled unsheathing her claws.

Rainbreeze sighed, "I'm sorry love. It's just it's just hard me knowing my mother in RiverClan is dying...I've always missed her, since I never had any siblings and my father died before I was born..." Rainbreeze choked, Bramblesky licked his cheek her anger suddenly fading, replaced with love.

"I understand...but Rainbreeze you can't leave me," she murmured.

Rainbreeze nodded, "I know...I won't...I just miss her..." a tear falls from his eye.

Bramblesky glanced across camp, Gorsepaw is pawing at a mouse his eyes dark.

"I'll be back in a second," Bramblesky meowed padding towards her kit. Gorsepaw looks up his gaze just a bit brighter at the sight of his mother. "How was your third day as an apprentice?" she asked.

Gorsepaw sighed, "Great," he lied.

Bramblesky flicked her tail, "Don't lie to me! Is it Wildflame? Were you hoping for a different mentor? Or is it Pinepaw? Is everyone favoring her? Should I have a word with Cloudstar?" Bramblesky pressed.

Gorsepaw shook his head, "Mom. Its fine, just let me handle it." he mumbled.

Bramblesky licked his forehead, "I'm sure the Clan will come around-" she broke off at a noise from outside camp. Pinepaw leaped into the clearing, Poolflower behind her, Poolflower was carrying a large rabbit in her mouth.

"Nice catch!" Chippedbird rasped from outside the elders den.

Poolflower set it down, "Its not mine. Pinepaw will grow up to be one of WindClan's greatest hunters!" she exclaimed.

Bramblesky's eyes widened, Pinepaw caught that! Pride flooded through her and she rushed over to her kit, licking her forehead, "Oh my little one! That's amazing!" she fussed over her daughter for a few more moments, then she remembered Gorsepaw, turning around she spots her son padding slowly into the apprentice den, his tail dragging on the sandy ground. Pinepaw doesn't seem to notice her brothers disappointment, the whole Clan is crowding around her complimenting her catch. Bramblesky sighs, it is amazing I just wish Gorsepaw caught it!

Just then Cloudstar pads wearily from his den, "What's all this commotion?" he asked, "Can't a cat get a wink of sleep around here?" he added with amusement in his mew, though Bramblesky knows how old her Clan leader is.

"Pinepaw caught this!" Poolflower purred nudging the rabbit forward.

Cloudstar's eyes brightened and he nodded to Pinepaw approvingly, "That's a wonderful catch young one, I know you'll grow up to be a warrior WindClan can be proud of!" he praised, Pinepaw ducked her head in embarrassment. Cloudstar glanced towards the apprentice den, Bramblesky follows his gaze, Gorsepaw was staring at his sister, peeking his head out of the den.

"I've had enough!" Rainbreeze yowls stomping forward. "My mother is dying in RiverClan and I wish to go and spend her last few days with her!" he growls. Bramblesky's heart stopped, she wants to yowl NO! NO! But she can't move.

"What?" Cloudstar demanded.

Rainbreeze flicked his tail, "I'm going back to RiverClan to see my mother before she dies!" he repeated.

Cloudstar's eyes flash, then he narrowed them, "If you leave now, then WindClan will never let you come back!" he growled.

Bramblesky's blue eyes widen. No my love! Stay, stay, stay! Rainbreeze glanced at Bramblesky, pain and love filled his eyes but he bowed his head, "Fine, Cloudstar I'll leave but I wish to take Pinepaw with me," Rainbreeze meowed.

Bramblesky's eyes widen. He can't! He just can't take my kit away! Cloudstar's gaze rests on Bramblesky, for a few moments and then back to Pinepaw.

"My kits are WindClan!" Bramblesky yowls stepping forward.

"They are my kits to! And I'm RiverClan!" Rainbreeze growled, he and Bramblesky have a silent staring contest.

Cloudstar interrupts the silence,"Bramblesky, I am sorry but Rainbreeze is right, he does have a right to take one of his kits with him. I cannot stop him, so Rainbreeze you and Pinepaw will leave at dawn, take this time to say goodbye."

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun DUN! Did any of you see that coming? o.O**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey guys sorry for the wait! Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 7**

**(Gorsepaw's POV)**

Gorsepaw stared at Rainbreeze in horror, how could he! He ran out of the den and faced his father, "No! Pinepaw at least has a chance at being a good warrior of WindClan! Take me instead, maybe I'll be better in RiverClan…."

His father just brushed past him and walked over to Pinepaw, "No, I'm taking Pinepaw and that's final!" he said sternly. Gorsepaw felt his legs crumble beneath him and he fell to the ground sobbing. Bramblesky came over to him and licked his ear, not making a sound. All eyes were on him and his pelt felt hot, he heard Rainbreeze whisper, "Pinepaw, you may take this time to say goodbye, after that we will go to RiverClan."

Pinepaw nodded and walked over to Tanglepaw, she murmured a quiet goodbye to her best friend who licked her ear in reply. She then made her way over to Poolflower who flicked her tail in a silent goodbye. Finally she walked over to Bramblesky and Gorsepaw, "Goodbye mom," she murmured pressing against her mother.

"Goodbye dear," the brown queen replied softly, smoothing her kit's fur.

Pinepaw then turned to her brother, "Gorsepaw, I...I'm sorry."

"It's ok," he whispered, "I understand, you have to go, It's what's best…"

"Don't say that!" she growled sounding hurt, "I'm your sister, we'll find some way," she lowered her voice, "We'll meet at the border every other week."

"But-ok."

"Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

And with that Pinepaw padded to her father, "I'm ready." He nodded and lead her out the camp entrance, Gorsepaw felt his whole world crumble as his sister's tail disappeared and she was gone, forever.

* * *

"Come on Gorsepaw! You can do better then that attack me!" his mentor Wildflame urged. Gorsepaw swatted at his side and missed by a mile. Wildflame sighed, "I think we've had enough training for the day….let's go back to camp."

"Ok," Gorsepaw replied a distant look in his eyes, Wildflame rested his tail on his shoulder and led the younger tom back towards camp.

* * *

**(Tanglepaw's POV)**

Tanglepaw watched as Gorsepaw nibbled on a mouse by the apprentice den, the young tom hadn't been himself since his sister left the clan. Suddenly she a small voice squeal "WindClan attack!" she felt three tiny sets of paws on her back. She turned her head to see Lavenderkit, Fawnkit and Ravenkit clinging from her back.

She purred in delight, "Kits please get off of me."

"No way ThunderClan scum!" Fawnkit squeaked.

Tanglepaw sighed and fell to the ground, "Oh, the brave WindClan warriors have beat me!" she announced, the kits giggled, hopped off and ran back to the nursery.

Just then Branchfall, Jaybreeze and Vinetail returned from patrol, Cloudstar ran up to them, "How are Rainbreeze and Pinepaw?" he asked.

"Frogwater claims their doing fine, he says Runningstar only took them in because Rainbreeze's mother is his sister," Branchfall reported.

Tanglepaw gasped, Rainbreeze's mother and Runningstar are siblings?!

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Review! Please?**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hi guys! Here's chapter 8...**

* * *

**CHAPTER 8**

**(Pinepaw's POV)**

Pinepaw blinked open her eyes, confused for just a few moments, instead of waking to find the blue sky stretched out above her and her Clanmate's warm bodies beside her she finds herself staring up at the top of a bramble den with only five cats beside her. I'm in RiverClan...she remembered shakily, as she glanced at the other apprentices around her trying to remember their names. The older three apprentices are called, Bluepaw-a small blue gray she-cat, Beetlepaw-a brown tom and Mintpaw-a silver she-cat. The younger apprentices are called, Strikepaw-a black tom with white markings and Waterpaw-a small blue gray tom.

"Morning," Beetlepaw meowed. He was definitely the most friendly of all the apprentices, his littermates, were okay. Mintpaw seemed a bit friendly but Bluepaw just glared at Pinepaw yesterday. Pinepaw hadn't really met Waterpaw and Strikepaw yet but they seemed okay.

"Hi..." Pinepaw murmured shyly, quickly padding from the den. She looked around, RiverClan's camp is way different from WindClan's camp. For one thing all RiverClan cats have dens that they sleep in every night that are made out of bramble tendrils just like the apprentice den. A small stream trickles through the camp that's where the kits practice swimming. Pinepaw shivered, I'll have to learn how to swim! She thought a bit scared.

"Pinepaw!" Pinepaw turned at the sound of her father, Rainbreeze's voice. His blue eyes are glazed over and he looks slightly sad.

"Dad..." Pinepaw muttered, still annoyed with her father.

Rainbreeze ducks his head, "Pinepaw...I want to go back just as much as you do...I love your mother very much but you know as well as I do Cloudstar would never let us back and besides RiverClan is my home," he meowed, Pinepaw just flicked her tail.

"Hows your mother?" she asked tartly, Rainbreeze's eyes clouded and Pinepaw instantly regretted asking, "Sorry I-" she started only to be interrupted by a pretty tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

"Rainbreeze!" she yowled rushing across the clearing and pressing her pelt against Pinepaw's father's, Pinepaw growled.

Rainbreeze pulled away, "Shinningheart," he meowed coldly. Shinningheart smiled as though Rainbreeze had just offered her a mouse and they were sitting down for a nice long chat.

"Come on Rainbreeze we don't have to be so distant! I love you!" she exclaimed, Pinepaw's fur bristled and she stalked forward until she's nose to nose with Shinningheart.

"My father already has a mate! My mother! Bramblesky!" she hissed.

Shinningheart rolled her eyes, "A mate he left behind in WindClan!" she snorted, adding, "See you later Rainbreeze," before padding off her tail swinging behind her. Pinepaw turns sharply to glare at her father but stops at the look of pain in his eyes, noticing his daughter's watching him Rainbreeze licks her cheek.

"I heard that Emberleaf is taking you for swimming practice, you'd better go and find him." he meowed, Pinepaw opened her mouth to object but Rainbreeze continued, "I'll be fine..." he murmured padding off towards the elders den to visit his mother. Pinepaw just sighed looking around camp for her so called mentor Emberleaf. The dark ginger tom is no where in sight.

"Hey Beetlepaw have you seen Emberleaf?" Pinepaw asked as the brown tom padded from the medicine den, flanked by Bluepaw and Mintpaw. Mintpaw smiled at Pinepaw, while Bluepaw just snorted and stomped off.

Beetlepaw watched her go before turning to Pinepaw with a shrug, "No, but Ferntail said we were going to assist Emberleaf with something to today...that must mean your swimming" he meowed sounding slightly bored.

Pinepaw managed a faint smile, "Let's find him then."

* * *

Pinepaw padded into camp her fur sodded though her eyes are bright, swimming wasn't as bad as she had expected, she had even slightly enjoyed paddling through the churning water. They'd been practicing at the stream near WindClan's border but there had been no sign of a WindClan patrol and Pinepaw didn't know if she was sad or relieved.

"You were great!" Beetlepaw exclaimed slowing his pace until he matched Pinepaw's.

She flicked her ears in surprise, "Thanks, it wasn't too hard..." she mumbled, adding, "I'm hungry now! I could go for a fresh rabbit!"

Beetlepaw frowned flicking his tail towards the prey pile, "Sorry RiverClan doesn't hunt rabbits...only fish and the occasional mouse," he explained.

Pinepaw forced a purr and pretended to be okay with RiverClan's choice of prey,

"That's okay, I'm sure I'll get used to it..." she trailed off.

Beetlepaw flicked her ear with his tail tip fondly, "Want to share?" he asked heading for the pile, Pinepaw glanced towards the apprentice den Mintpaw is eating alone outside it and Bluepaw's nowhere in sight.

"Alright," she decided finally, quickly adding, "Lets sit with Mintpaw!" she headed for the silver tabby she-cat, "Hi!" she exclaimed upon reaching her. Mintpaw looks over Pinepaw with a questioning gaze making Pinepaw's fur prick with unease.

"I like your eyes," Mintpaw meowed causally, Pinepaw flicked her tail in surprise and settles down beside the RiverClan apprentice.

"Really? I've always hated them! I mean who wants grey eyes?" Pinepaw asked.

A small smile formed on Mintpaw's face, "I do!" she exclaimed, adding, "Besides their really pretty unlike mine! I mean who wants blue eyes? So many cats have blue eyes it's too common! As for grey eyes I've never met a cat with grey eyes!" she ranted, Pinepaw couldn't help but laugh.

Beetlepaw set a trout down beside her, "What are you talking about?" he asked sounding afraid.

Mintpaw rolled her eyes, "Not you fish-brain! We're talking about eyes!" she explained, Beetlepaw tilted his head to one side, green eyes glittering with confusion.

****Finally he mutters, "She-cats...so strange!" Mintpaw laughs so hard pieces of minnow fly from her mouth, that makes Beetlepaw laugh and soon Pinepaw is laughing as well, unaware of Bluepaw watching her with hatred in her brown eyes.

* * *

**Yeah fast update! Review! Oh and why do you think Bluepaw hate's Pinepaw so much?**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hi guys sorry for the very long wait! On with Le chapter! (Oh and BTW the Pinepaw chapters are done by Petalwish and the Gorsepaw are done by me!)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 9**

**(Gorsepaw's POV)**

Gorsepaw's fur brushed Tanglepaw's as the tan and white she-cat walked beside him, they had been sent by Wildflame to re-mark the RiverClan border. Gorsepaw secretly hoped he would see Pinepaw, she hadn't shown up on the days they had promised to meet! "Probably some RiverClan tom," Tanglepaw had muttered when he told her, he hoped that wasn't the case.

He stared across the RiverClan border, "Do you think we'll see her?" he asked, Tanglepaw knew who he was talking about so he assumed he didn't need to tell her.

"Doubt it," she replied, "Like I said probably off mooning over some RiverClan tom."

Gorsepaw dug his claws into the ground, "Don't say that!" he yelled angrily.

Tanglepaw shrugged, "Whatever."

Suddenly he saw a flash of brown and white fur across the border, "Pinepaw?!" Sure enough after looking closer Gorsepaw found that it was his sister, "Pinepaw!" he started towards her but Tanglepaw stopped him in his tracks.

"Are you hare-brained?! She's RiverClan now! If you go over there you'll get caught for sure! And besides, Echoblaze says that RiverClan's accusing us of stealing prey, to go over now would be like suicide!"

Gorsepaw hung his head, he knew she was right, "I guess," he murmured, then added, "Can we at least stay and watch her, I think she's gonna try to catch a fish!"

"Fine!" Tanglepaw grumbled, "But if a patrol comes your on your own, if you need me I'll be marking the border over there," she indicated with her tail towards a grassy patch of land. Gorsepaw nodded absently mindedly to her and turned back to Pinepaw. She was bending over the lake (which was mostly frozen over) searching for a fish. Suddenly her paw flashed into the water and came up with a fish, she was about to deliver the killing bite when it flopped back into the water. Gorsepaw giggled in amusement, if Pinepaw was beside him she would have bit his head off. She was angry now, leaning over even more. She raised her paw up but suddenly lost her balance and toppled into the icy water with a large splash.

"Pinepaw!" Gorsepaw shrieked and started towards his sister.

"Gorsepaw!" Tanglepaw yelled tackling him and pinning him down.

"What are doing!"

"Saving your fur hare-brain!"

"But I have to save Pinepaw!"

"No!" she looked into his eyes, "She's gone and there's nothing you could do about!"

"But there's still time please-"

"No!" she meowed sternly, just then a RiverClan patrol burst from the trees, a black and white tom was in the lead, he leaped into the lake and a couple seconds later reappeared with Pinepaw.

"I knew she wasn't dead!" he meowed looking up at Tanglepaw, a sumg grin on his face. She rolled her eyes and got off him.

Gorsepaw sat up, he could faintly hear his sister talking and strained his ears to listen. "Gee thanks Strikepaw! I thought I was a going to StarClan for sure! Your..your really brave," she stammered.

"Told you so!" Tanglepaw giggled.

"Told me what?" Gorsepaw meowed rolling his eyes.

"Your sister's got a crush! Your sister's got a crush!" she sang prancing around him.

"No she-" Gorsepaw stopped, the way she talked to that tom...did she really like him? He wanted to storm over to her and remind her where she was from, that she couldn't like a RiverClan cat! But he knew deep down she could and he saved her life! Right? Gorsepaw suddenly felt horrible and helpless, he let Tanglepaw stop him from helping his sister when he could have thrown her off and saved Pinepaw himself. Never again! He thought, never again!

* * *

Gorsepaw munched on a rabbit, he thought about his sister, only earlier today he had seen her fall into the lake and almost drown. Suddenly Lilyflight burst into camp, Softwhisker and Hawkthorn close behind her the limp body of Shadepaw balanced on their backs.

Cloudstar stormed out of his den, Moorleap right behind him, "What is the meaning of this!?" the white leader demanded.

"Cloudstar," Lilyflight murmured, "Shadepaw's dead."

Shocked gasped came from Gorsepaw's clanmates, Dawnfire disappeared into the medicine cat den and reappeared with some sweet smelling herbs. She was about to rub them on the dead apprentice when suddenly Gorsepaw found himself beside her, "Stop," he meowed, "It's not like he was killed by a rabbit! We might have a chance of finding out who killed him if check him for scents. Gorsepaw looked over Shadepaw's body. He glanced at Shadepaw's wound, a large flank scratch. Sniffing at his denmates sodded fur he picked up a faint scent, "Poolflower."

* * *

**Cliffy! Please review! :)**


	11. Authors Note (RP)

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Hi Guys! Petalwish and I have some exciting news! Drum roll please!...We have made a forum all about Stars Dawn! *Cheers* It's an RP forum so you can RP as Alice, Bramblesky and all your other favorite cats! It's going to start out with Alice and Bramblesky as apprentices and were going to come up with a completely different storyline! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE check it out! Here is the link: myforums/OnceInABlueSun/4276450/**

**BTW: The link is also on my profile! And if you don't get I word I said then click the link and all will be explained on the forum!**


End file.
